Love and Longing
by slytherinrulesme
Summary: Rumors and reputations can be a upsetting to some people. This is unbeta-ed and contains mild slash


"You know he has been around quite a bit, don't you?" a girl at a table in the library asked her friend.

"Of course! Everyone knows. I don't want him for a boyfriend; just as my date for the dance. If he says yes, it's a guarantee I'll get laid afterward." Her friend replied as he lowered his voice.

"Well, there is that. I just don't think, with his reputation, you should associate yourself with him, too much. Someone like that will only bring you down."

"Hey, every gay boy at Hogwarts knows to see Seamus Finnigan for a quick fuck with no strings attached. I would be doing him a favor by accompanying him to the Valentine's Dance."

"But what of YOUR reputation? He can only bring you down. People like that should not be allowed to associate with upstanding citizens of the wizarding community."

A young man sitting at the next table had heard every word of the conversation, and was not happy. Not normally one to lose his temper, he had at the last comment. Standing up, he went over to the other two and punched Theodore Nott, making Pansy Parkinson shriek. "Stay away from Seamus Finnigan, Nott." was hissed at the Slytherin. He then left the library to find a place to cool down. However, someone witnessed the whole thing and followed.

"Neville! Hey, Neville!" Harry Potter called after his friend. He had been trying to catch up with the other since he left the library. Harry finally managed when Neville collapsed beside the lake, head in his hands.

"What's the matter, Nev?" Harry asked as he sat down beside the obviously distraught friend.

"T-they were talking bad about Seamus. I couldn't help it, Harry. Nott was talking about asking him to the dance just so he could laid afterward. What am I going to do?" Neville was sobbing as he spoke.

"I really don't know, Nev. You have been in love with him since last year. Maybe it's time to tell him." Harry carefully suggested.

"NO! I can't do that. He doesn't think of me like that and if I tell him; I will lose his friendship. If I can't have him, I can at least be his friend." Neville replied.

"Ok. I don't understand how you can be around the one you love everyday and not be with them. You are a lot stronger than I am for doing it. I thank the gods everyday for Luna." Harry said with a dreamy smile on his face.

'He has definitely been spending too much time with Luna.' Neville thought about his best friend.

"Stronger than you? Harry, you can't be serious. You defeated Vol…well, you know, and his Death Eaters. In the process, you lost your two closest friends plus many others. Where I am too afraid to tell the man I love that I love him."

"Someday, Nev. Someday." Harry reassured him.

Neville calmed down enough to enjoy the rest of the Saturday. Harry noticed the looks Neville kept giving the Irishman as he talked with the Creevey brothers during dinner. His heart hurt for Neville and his situation.

In the two years since Harry defeated Voldemort, he and Neville had become best friends. They were there to comfort each other and help through the grieving. Death Eaters broke into St. Mungo's and killed Neville's parents and then the rest of his family when it was briefly thought that he was "The Chosen One". Ron and Hermione were captured and tortured to death in an attempt to draw out Harry. When that didn't work, Voldemort started on the rest of his friends, along with others. Some of them Harry could only remember seeing once or twice in passing at Hogwarts. The only Gryffindor males left in their year were Neville, Seamus and himself.

It was like that all over the school. Where there were once close to a thousand students; there was now only a couple hundred. Neville had helped Harry through the guilt of losing so many. Sometimes he still felt responsible.

No one could ever replace Ron and Hermione, but now Neville was just as important and deserved to be happy. Harry promised himself to help his friend get his love. He just didn't quite know how. Luna had been the one to approach him and get things started. Luna! She would know what to do.

Harry left the table he was at to join his fiancé, who was talking to some friends at the far table in the Great Hall. When he got there, he bent down and kissed Luna gently on the cheek. She turned and gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen before saying, "Hello, Harry. Did you need something?"

Harry grinned mischievously and winked at Luna's friends. "Only to escort the woman of my dreams on an evening stroll around the lake."

"Oh! Well, if I see her, I will send her your way." Luna replied as she turned back towards her friends with a smirk on her face.

Harry stood there flabbergasted for a few seconds before Luna stood up and linked her arm through his.

"Shall we, dear?" She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Let's!" Harry returned as they made their way out to the lake.

Neither spoke for awhile as they walked; just enjoying each other's company. Then,

"So, Harry, what did you want to talk about?" Luna finally asked

"That obvious, huh?" At Luna's nod, Harry continued, "I need help with a friend. This person has been in love with someone else for over a year. Problem is; he doesn't have the confidence to express it. He doesn't think the person would ever feel the same about him. But, I think, given the chance, he will." Harry finished with a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's forehead.

"Must be something in the air, I have a friend in a similar predicament. He is in love with a friend and feels he doesn't stand a chance, or even deserve one. He feels that, if he tells, he will lose the friendship as the other would never feel the same about him. Which is just plain silly, I told him that Neville wasn't the type to just…"

"Neville?" Harry interrupted. "You have a friend that is in love with Neville? OH, this is not good. Neville is in love with someone, too. That's who I need help with." Harry explained.

"OOH! Poor Seamus! And I really thought he might have had a chance. Especially with the way Neville was looking at him during Charms; although, I was a bit concerned when Neville punched Theodore in the library. That was not like Neville to do. I would hate it if he were losing his mind."

"Luna, are you trying to tell me that, Seamus is in love with Neville?" Harry excitedly asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. Luna nodded.

"This is fantastic! Now, all we have to do is get them together. Or at least to tell ea…"

"Harry! Breathe. Now, what are you talking about? If Neville doesn't want to be with Seamus, he shouldn't be. I will not do that to my friend. And neither should you!" Luna said a little too firm for Harry's liking.

"Don't you see, my sweet, Seamus is who Neville is in love with. He punched Nott defending his honor. This is so great. Now, they both will be happy. But, how do we do it?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Stated Luna as she pulled a candy out of her pocket and was just about to put it in her mouth when Harry grabbed her wrist.

"You are brilliant! No wonder I love you" Harry exclaimed as he passionately kissed Luna.

Seamus was grinning from ear to ear as he finished the love letter. He couldn't help but smack himself in the forehead when Luna told him how to tell Neville of his feelings. 'Why didn't I think of that? My dad is a muggle, after all. I grew up with these things' he thought.

The next morning Neville looked up confused as an owl dropped a letter onto his plate. No one but Harry, Luna and Seamus ever wrote him; and even they didn't during term as they saw each other every day.

"Whacha got there, Neville?" Seamus asked with feigned curiosity. He quickly shot a quick wink to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Little did he know that Theodore Nott, sitting at the Slytherin table, thought it was directed at him.

"Yeah, Neville, you almost never get mail. What could it be about, I wonder?" Harry leaned over to see the letter.

Neville barely heard his friends talking to him as he read the letter in his hands. When he finished, he held it so his two friends could.

"What are these things?" Neville asked the two, pointing to a small heart shaped something in the letter.

"They are called 'Conversation Hearts'" Harry answered, much to Seamus' relief. He really didn't think he was the only wizard to know of the little candies; but sometimes, in the wizarding world…

"Yeah, Muggles give them to each other around Valentine's Day. 'Specially the younger ones. It's a good way for them to tell someone that they like them." Harry explained, hoping to get the point across.

"Oh" Neville said and glanced around the Great Hall. He froze and his heartbeat quickened as he felt Seamus lean over towards him.

"Not just the little kids use them for that." Seamus whispered in Neville's ear, Neville couldn't help but shiver as the breath tickled it.

"Seamus, can I talk to you for a minute, Please?" A voice asked from across the table. As the three looked up, they saw Theodore Nott standing before them.

"Ummm, sure" Seamus replied, a little unsure as what the other wanted.

"It's almost time for class, Seam." Harry said giving Nott a fierce glare.

"This will only take a minute." Nott threw at Harry.

"We were just heading to class. Walk with us?" Seamus suggested.

"Alright" was the reply.

"Don't think that's a good idea. We need to stop at the tower. I forgot my bag." Neville interjected, glaring at Nott himself.

"Later, then?" Seamus asked Theodore.

"Perhaps" Nott replied as he quickly retreated to his own table as Neville stood to leave. The more distance between them, the better Theodore felt.

As the three Gryffindors made their way to the tower, Seamus watched Neville. He couldn't help but think the man was trying to protect him from Nott; as if he belonged to Neville. This made his insides feel all warm and tingly.

"What was all that with Nott, you guys? And why did you hit him yesterday, Nev?" The Irishman was curious.

The other two stopped and looked at each other, then at him. As Neville's eyes met his, Seamus felt as if his entire body was on fire.

"Protection, of course" Harry said with a grin as he watched his two friends look at each other as if they were the only ones in the world.

Seamus flushed and butterflies took flight in his chest and stomach. Neville was trying to protect him.

Neville was just about to move forward to kiss Seamus when he heard him say, "From?"

"Sneaky, Slytherin predators who only want you for your body." Neville answered.

"That's all anyone ever wants me for." Seamus replied, not even trying to hide the hurt look in his eyes. 'Just a friendly bodyguard, then.' He thought as he started back towards the tower.

"Not everyone." Neville said to his retreating back. Then, he and Harry ran to catch up with their friend. Harry, noticing the pain and sorrow on Neville's face.

The next couple of days passed with Neville trying to figure out who it was that was professing their love for him. He had asked everyone if they knew who it could be. No one seemed to know. A small smile crept across his face as he remembered the conversation he had with Harry the day he got his letter.

"Who could have sent this, Harry?" Neville asked as he held up the letter once again.

"I told you that I don't know, Nev. Think of everyone you want it to be and go from there." Harry answered.

"There is only one person I want it to be. And you damn well know that." Neville retorted.

Harry looked at his friend with eyebrows raised and said, "Well, you never can tell. Give it a try and see." as casually as he could.

Neville had thought Harry was just messing around with him; now, he wasn't so sure. What little he had uncovered so far, pointed at it being Seamus that sent the letter. He quickly jumped up and went in search of Harry and Luna to confirm his suspicions.

Half an hour later, Neville found his two friends. They were on their way to the library. Neville approached and asked if he could talk to them privately. Harry led them to the Room of Requirement.

When they walked through the door, they noticed the room was set up in a cross between their common room and great hall. There were couches and chairs set throughout the room; all in varying sizes and colors. Along the far wall, there was a table and chairs set up for four people.

Luna walked over and sat on one of the larger chairs. It was a bright and cheery yellow with lime green pillows.

"What is on your mind, Neville?" Luna asked nonchalant.

"I need to know who wrote the letter I got the other day. I believe you two know who it is. Or at least, Harry does."

"You never were very good at hiding things." Luna said with a smile as she turned to face Harry.

"So, you do know who wrote it. Was it him, or am I just wishful thinking?" Neville asked his voice and eyes full of hope.

"Yes. Seamus wrote you the letter. He told Luna he has been in love with you for a while now. We decided to help you guys tell each other how you felt instead of just us." Harry answered a little defeated. "Seamus doesn't even know that I know."

"Now that you know, what are you going to do?" Luna asked

Neville looked back and forth between his two friends. He had no idea what to do. All his life, he had been shy. Approaching Seamus about his feelings was completely out of the question.

"You have to tell him how you feel. It's time to be bold and go after what you want, before someone else snatches him away. Have you seen the way Theodore looks at Seamus, Harry?" Luna smirked.

"Alright, I'll tell him. You have to help me figure out how." Neville said.

"I know!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped up and pointed her wand at Neville.

Before either could say a word, Luna had cast the spell.

"Now, Neville, go over to Harry and practice what you want to say to Seamus." Luna told him.

Neville couldn't help but gape at the other man in the room. Standing before him was Seamus.

Neville slowly walked over to 'Seamus'. As he was walking he hesitantly began his speech. The one he had practiced many times and dreaded having to give. No matter what would come of it.

"I know we have been friends for a long time now. But, for some time now, I have wanted more from you than your friendship. You! Not your body or sex, I wouldn't care if we never had sex. I just want you; you to wake up to; you to hold while I fall asleep; you to share my life with. Forever! I love you with all my heart and have for such a very long time. Please, don't turn me away; even if we remain nothing more than friends."

By the time Neville had finished talking, he was standing directly in front of Harry. He was so caught up in the moment that he leaned in to kiss 'Seamus' before remembering it was really Harry. As their lips met, Neville got an overwhelming sense of wrongness. Looking at the object of his desire, he realized why. He had just kissed Harry! And in front of Luna, too. Boy, he was in trouble now.

"Wow, Nev! I didn't realize you felt that strongly towards him. He is such a lucky guy to be loved like that." Luna beamed at her friend.

"My Gran always says 'It doesn't matter who you love, or how you love, but that you love'*. But, I think she's wrong. Who it is you love is pretty important, too."

"So, now that you have already 'bared your soul' to Seamus; you'll have no problem doing it again. Right?" Harry asked with a hopeful look on his face.

That night at dinner, Harry couldn't help but notice Seamus glaring at him every chance he had. Confused, he looked to Neville, who was being completely ignored by the Irishman. Neville looked crestfallen as he once again tried to engage Seamus in conversation.

Luna couldn't help but notice the pitying looks Seamus kept giving her when he wasn't glaring at her Harry. She, herself, was more than a little confused at her friend's behavior.

"Luna, I would really like to talk to you. Are you finished eating?" Said friend asked. Luna looked up and nodded. Wondering when Seamus had come over to the table. She stood and followed him out of the Great Hall and down one of the side corridors, and into an unused classroom.

When Luna entered the room, she found herself with an armful of Seamus. "I am so sorry. You love him so much. And for him to do this to you is just awful."

"What are you talking about, Shay? What exactly has Harry done that is so awful?" Luna asked looking even more baffled than normal.

"Oh, right, you don't know, yet." Seamus began, leading the blonde girl over to a desk to sit down. "It seems the letter was pointless to send. I now know that Neville is in love with someone; and it's not me." Seamus couldn't hide the hurt in his voice or the tears that welled in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? How do you know it's not you? Did Neville say something to you?" Luna asked starting to worry what her Harry has to do with all of this.

"No. No, Neville didn't say anything to me. He said it all to Harry. Everything! All the things I have dreamed of hearing him say to me; and he says them all to Harry. Harry! Of all people. I didn't want to believe it. I thought, maybe, it was my imagination. I heard the words said by Neville and looked in the room just in time to see him kiss Harry. My heart shattered at the sight. So, I turned and ran back to the dormitory. I spent all afternoon crying." Seamus had started crying when he began his explanation.

Luna knew exactly what Seamus was talking about. She found it amusing that Seamus had heard what Neville was practicing to say to him. Neville actually thought he was talking to Seamus. Thanks to her spell. It was all too much. Luna burst out laughing.

Seamus, not knowing what to think of his friend's outburst, left the room. He was making his way outside to take a walk around the lake and grounds to clear his head. As he walked through the front doors, he ran into someone.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Seamus said without looking up to see who it was.

"No problem, Seamus. What's wrong?" Theodore Nott asked.

"What? Oh, nothing much, just having an off day." Seamus answered looking up at Theodore.

"Well, maybe I can make it a better one." Theodore smirked at him.

"How could you possibly do that?" Seamus asked.

"Like this." Theodore said as he leaned down and kissed Seamus full on the mouth.

After the brief, almost chaste kiss, Theodore pulled away and asked, "Will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping to go with someone else but, it doesn't look like that is going to happen." Seamus answered.

"Well, I would like to take you. And maybe afterwards, we could go up to the Astronomy Tower and you can 'watch the stars'?" Nott persisted.

Seamus' face fell. He should have known. Everyone knew what 'watching the stars' meant. You were flat on your back (or whatever position) having sex. Despite his reputation and all the rumors; most of which he had started himself; he wasn't one to sleep around.

"I don't think so." Seamus responded and tried to go past the other. Nott smirked and advanced on Seamus, backing him into the door.

"You know it's what you want. Everyone knows what a little cockwhore you are. No one would ever want you for anything else." Nott's voice had lowered to a hoarse whisper.

"No. I don't want it, or you. Now let me go, Nott." Seamus demanded. He once again tried to get past the larger man in front of him. Seamus quickly found himself pressed into the door with Nott's lips on his. The others tongue demanding entrance. Seamus parted his lips to allow it. Then, he bit down hard as he shoved with all his strength. As soon as Theodore was back enough, Seamus spit out the blood that was in his mouth.

"You filthy half-breed slut! How dare you do this to me? We all know you've had most of the population of Hogwarts in your bed. Why should I be any different? I am not. And if you won't give it freely; I'll just take what I want." Nott ranted as he grabbed Seamus and pinned him against the door again. He kissed the Irishman hard on the mouth then started trailing kisses down the side of his neck. The whole time Seamus was trying to fight the Slytherin off.

"Stop fighting it. No one will ever want anything else from you. This is all your sorry ass will ever be good for, a quick fuck. Not necessarily a good one. But, hey, a fuck is a fuck." Nott said as he tore open Seamus' shirt.

"That is where you are so wrong, Nott." A voice said from behind Theodore.

Theodore turned around just in time to see a fist coming at his face. He fell to his knees holding his nose that was now bleeding profusely.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Seamus. Didn't you learn anything in the library? One would think, you had learned then, I see I was mistaken. You can't say you weren't warned." Neville said while he helped Nott to his feet. Only to land several more punches to his stomach and face as he held the bleeding man with his other hand.

After several minutes of beating Nott senseless, Neville stopped and turned towards Seamus who had slid down the door and was now sitting with his head resting on his knees. Neville walked over and sat down next to him. He went to put his arm around Seamus when he was pushed away.

"I'm not a child. You don't need to protect me. Why don't you go find Harry to love on some more? I do not want or need your pity." Seamus yelled at Neville before storming away towards the Quidditch pitch.

"What the hell was that about, Neville? Why would you love on me? And, when did you before? You haven't been using me to feed your rumors, have you?" Harry said from next to Neville. He and Luna had walked up during Seamus' tirade.

"That's right. Seamus saw you guys in the Room of Requirement yesterday. He saw you profess your love for Harry and kiss him, Neville." Luna said as if she were talking about the weather.

"Shouldn't he have seen me kiss him instead?" Neville asked.

"No. The spell I used allows the person it is cast on to see the illusion." Luna explained.

"So, while I saw Seamus, everyone else saw Harry." Neville responded.

"Exactly."

"And Seamus saw me tell Harry everything and kiss him; even though I was really saying it to Seamus. He thinks that I'm in love with Harry!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, he does. Now, Neville, what are you going to do about it?" asked Luna.

"I guess I need to go find him and explain everything." Neville said as he took off towards the Quidditch Pitch after Seamus.

Seamus didn't realize where he was going until he reached the Gryffindor stands. It was where he and Dean used to go when things got to be too much. The two of them had spent many hours in these same stands talking about anything and everything. It was times like this that Seamus really missed his best friend. He sat there for a few minutes before speaking.

"Hey, Dean. Remember how we always said that if one of us died during the war that person would still watch out for the other. Well, I hope you are listening now. I don't know how things got this fucked up. You were always there for me and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. No matter what was wrong. Of course, just about everything had to do with Neville and that whole situation. Why should now be any different, right?" Seamus gave a weak chuckle. "You once told me that all I had to do was tell him how I felt and everything would be great. I sent him an anonymous letter to get his mind working. Yesterday, I planned to reveal myself and ask him to the Valentine's Day dance when I heard him talking in the Room of Requirement. The door was barely cracked open; so I pushed it open a little further to see what was going on. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and danced on. MY Neville was saying the most wonderful things. All the things I told you I wished I could hear him say. He said them all right; to Harry. Who would have ever thought? But that's not the worst part. Then, he kissed Harry. HE KISSED HARRY. I saw him do it. And he did it the way I pictured our first kiss to be. To make a bad situation worse, Nott decided he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer; and Neville comes to my rescue and beats the shit out of Nott. I thought he might have actually cared at that point. He sat down and started to put his arm around me when I saw Harry come walking up. Then I remembered the two of them kissing and pushed him away. Before I knew it, I was here. And I really need you right now. Everything is so messy and I don't know how to fix it. Really hate to tell you this, with you being dead and all, but you were wrong. I can't tell Neville it was me that sent the letter. He is obviously very much in love with Harry; so it wouldn't matter. Nothing will be great. Sorry to have disappointed you. First, I lose you; now, I've lost Neville too."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that."

Seamus spun around at the sound of the voice. He turned so fast he lost his balance and fell right into the arms of the one who had spoken.

"Sorry Neville. I'll just go and leave you to whatever you came here for." Seamus said as he attempted to free himself from Neville's embrace.

"I can't let you do that, Shay. If you leave, I can't do what I came here for." Neville replied sounding far more confident than what he felt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seamus looked up at Neville more than a little confused.

"It means that if you leave I can't tell you what I came here to tell you." Neville stated matter of factly.

"And what is that?"

Just that I know we have been friends for a long time now. But, for some time now, I have wanted more from you than your friendship. You! Not your body or sex, although, that would be a plus. I wouldn't care if we never had sex. I just want you; you to wake up to; you to hold while I fall asleep; you to share my life with. Forever! I love you with all my heart and have for such a very long time. Please, don't turn me away; even if we remain nothing more than friends. I don't ever want to live my life without you." Neville said it like he had rehearsed it. Only this time when he leaned in to kiss the one he has loved for so long; he was slapped.

"How dare you! You could have at least come up with something new to play this with me. I heard you, Neville. I heard you say those same words to Harry. The words I have waited two years to hear you say to me; they mean nothing. Who do you think you are trying to pull this off? Luna will have your balls when she finds out you kissed Harry." Seamus ranted.

"Luna knows. She was standing behind me." Neville tried.

"What!? No wonder she laughed in my face. I hope you three enjoyed your little joke. Luna gave me the idea to send you the letter. She's known for a long time how I felt about you. And all this time, you three have been together. I should have known. Nott was right. No one would ever want me for anything but sex. Just think how funny this is: I was saving myself for you. All those rumors about me, not true. I started most of them. And the ones I didn't, Dean did. How's that for your little joke. Be sure to tell the others so they can laugh it up too. The Hogwarts slut is still a virgin because he was saving himself for the one person he loved more than life itself; the same person who has ripped out his heart by playing with his emotions. It's a pity Professor Snape died in the war; he would finally be proud of you for what you have done. Enjoy your life and STAY! AWAY! FROM! ME!" Seamus pushed Neville away from him and stormed down the steps of the stands. Before he reached the bottom he turned to see Neville looking dumbfounded after him. "And by the way, thanks for ruining the one place I had to myself to think things over." Then, he finished making his way back to the castle.

Neville was so shocked by what Seamus had just said to him that he merely collapsed where he stood. He drew his knees up to his chest and just stared at where he last saw Seamus as he left. This is how Luna found him hours later. She made her way up the stands to her friend. As she neared him, he looked up at her. "What have I done? How did this happen?" Neville asked as the tears finally began to fall. Luna sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. He held on tight while he cried himself hoarse; Luna rocking him and rubbing his back the whole time.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that Dean thinks Seamus is being a complete ass with this whole situation? He also says that you two should have done this a very long time ago." Luna asked as Neville had begun to calm.

"Does he really, now? I always wondered why you got that dreamy look on your face from time to time." Neville said as he wiped his face.

"Yes, he does. He also says to just give him some time to cool off, Irish temper and all. And that a love as strong as you two have for each other cannot be denied much longer. Have patience." Luna said while dreamily looking at a place just over Neville's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dean. I promise I will never do anything to hurt him." Neville said out loud to the night.

"He says he knows and to keep Seamus happy. He also says that Dean Longbottom has a nice ring to it." Luna said as she waggled her eyebrow at Neville.

"Yeah, maybe."

Seamus didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower in fear he would run into Harry or Neville; or both. He also didn't want to wander around in fear he would run into Nott again. So, he went to the only place he could think of to go, The Room of Requirement. He stayed in there the rest of the day and spent the night. When he woke the next morning, the room had changed; and he saw three people standing in the middle of it. Looking closer at the others, he noticed it was Harry, Luna and Neville.

"Look, I don't want to hear anything you three have to say. You have…" Seamus began but was cut off when the other three acted like he wasn't even there and began talking.

"What is on your mind, Neville?" Luna asked nonchalant.

"I need to know who wrote the letter I got the other day. I believe you two know who it is. Or at least, Harry does."

"You never were very good at hiding things." Luna said with a smile as she turned to face Harry.

"So, you do know who wrote it. Was it him, or am I just wishful thinking?" Neville asked his voice and eyes full of hope.

"Yes. Seamus wrote you the letter. He told Luna he has been in love with you for a while now. We decided to help you guys tell each other how you felt instead of just us." Harry answered a little defeated. "Seamus doesn't even know that I know."

Seamus watched in awe as he saw and heard what the others had done. He was a damn fool for jumping to conclusions. Harry and Luna were only trying to get them together. Neville needed encouragement to tell him how he felt. Encouragement and practice it seemed. Those words were meant for him all along. Seamus couldn't help the smile that graced his features; a smile that quickly fell as he remembered what he said to Neville in the stands of the Quidditch pitch last night. He needed to fix this.

"I'm such an idiot!" Seamus said aloud to the room.

"Glad to hear you finally admit that, mate." A voice said from across the room.

"DEAN! What the hell are you doing here? You're dead, you know." Seamus said the first thing that popped in his head.

"Really? You think? Don't think I would have known if you hadn't just told me." the ghost of Dean Thomas smirked at his best friend.

"Sorry. Of course you know. Why are you here? Now?" Seamus asked not caring what the answer was. Dean was here, he would make it all better.

"You saw what happened because I needed you to see it. You needed to know what the truth is. Your pigheadedness almost ruined the best thing that will ever happen to you. I am always here, watching out for you, just like we promised. You see me now because we are both in this room and you needed to see me like I needed you to see me. Go to him, Shamie." Dean said with a grin.

"You know I hate that nick name! And I plan to. I need to fix this. He didn't have a chance to explain. I am an idiot!" Seamus said to his friend.

"Yes, you are. And if you don't fix this, I'm going to tell Luna about Shamie." Dean told his friend, trying to keep a straight face. "And Shay, you two are soul mates" Dean got in before disappearing once again.

Seamus grinned at that, checked his watch and made his way to the Great Hall. Breakfast was just about to start.

As he entered the hall, Seamus saw Neville sitting with his head down, between Harry and Luna. His heart fell to his stomach as he knew was his fault Neville was hurt. Seamus walked over to the three and hugged Harry with a whispered "I'm sorry"; then Luna with a whispered "Thanks" before pulling a surprised Neville up from his seat. Not knowing what else to do, Seamus threw his arms around his love and said "I'm so sorry" over and over like a mantra.

Neville was caught off guard by Seamus' actions. But he was NOT going to complain. He returned the embrace and gently squeezed his love to him. This was right.

"Can we talk?" Seamus asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure what to expect after last night.

"Always" was the reply he got.

As the two made their way from the Great Hall, Luna and Harry caught up to them.

"It's about time you guys!" They said in unison before going past Seamus and Neville. Right before they turned the corner, Luna turned around to say, "Neville, Dean said put an 'a' at the end and it will be just as good. He also says to tell each other what he told you and to not put her in just pink."

Neville and Seamus spent the rest of the year together. They got to know one another better than before. The two were always seen with Harry and Luna, so much so that no one was surprised at the double wedding that took place a few months after the four finished school. Nor were they surprised to find Luna and Seamus both in labor at the same time. Poppy was ecstatic but not surprised. Two deliveries, one each for her favorite professors. Harry was now the DADA professor and Neville was the Herbology Professor. They and their mates all lived at Hogwarts.

No one was surprised when Ronald Hermes Potter was born at almost the same time as Adean Sevra Longbottom. The only thing that surprised anyone was when Luna, fresh from giving birth, called Neville to her. When he bent over her, she whispered something in his ear that made tears come to his eyes. As he stood and returned to his mate's side and their daughter, all eyes were on him.

"You all know how close I got to Professor Snape before the war, right?" Neville asked his closest friends. Not many people were aware that Evil Professor Severus Snape had become like a father to Neville while they all trained for the war.

"Well, h-he s-s-said…" Neville couldn't finish as he began to cry holding on to the two most important people in his life.

"He said 'Well, done Longbottom. I could not be more proud if you were my own flesh and blood.'" Luna finished for him.


End file.
